


Socialize

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sokkla, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko has some objections about his sister's upcoming marriage. Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socialize

"Please don't make me socialize," Zuko said flatly, digging his heels into the rug as Suki tugged on his arm. She stopped and turned back to him with an exasperated sound.

"Zuko, I know you hate it. I don't particularly like it either, but there's nothing we can do about it," she said bracingly, her pretty face twisting with annoyance. It wasn't directed at him, though, and he knew it.

"It's wrong and it's weird and I won't be a part of it!" Zuko said, cutting his hands through the air with finality. Suki crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping on the floor impatiently. 

"And what should I tell them? The Fire Lord is being a brat and won't come downstairs? Zuko, face it, it's happening whether we like it or not." 

Zuko huffed out a noise, half enraged cat, half wolf snarl, and then ran his hand down his face, as if trying to scrub the horrified expression off of it. "This cannot be happening."

"Well, it is," she said bitterly.

He lowered his hands and peered at her closely. "You're not taking this well either. You're not... Suki, you're not jealous, are you?"

Suki lifted her eyebrows. "Jealous? No. Appalled at Sokka's taste? Yes."

Zuko's brow furrowed. "And what's wrong with my sister?"

"That is the million Yuan question, isn't it?" Suki drawled in a flat voice, but then softened, stepping close to him and putting her arms around his neck. "Look, my ex-boyfriend--your best friend--is marrying your sister tomorrow. Sokka was man enough to be there at our wedding supporting us, so we owe it to him to be there for him. He obviously loves Azula, and she loves him. It's weird and I'm pretty sure they're going to kill each other before the year is out, but that's their business. We're adults. We can deal with this."

Zuko stared into his wife's blue eyes for a long moment and then put his forehead against hers. "I trust Sokka...but she's my sister. We haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do want what's best for her."

"Well, honey, as incredible as it seems...I think that's Sokka."

Zuko sighed, all the tension running out of his body. "Fine. We'll go to the party tonight and tomorrow I'll give her away, but I'm not happy about it."

Suki smiled and kissed his lips and then took his hand, tugging him toward the door. "Then come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Time to socialize."

"I object."

"Save that for the ceremony."

"Don't tempt me," he said darkly, and closed the door behind them.

(end)


End file.
